1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to cameras and, more particularly, to a camera with an electroactive telescopic shutter module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional cameras mainly apply an electronic shutter or a mechanical shutter. Both the electronic shutter and the mechanical shutter need a complex drive structure and multiple components to control the response time of the shutter. Therefore, when the camera takes a photograph, the complex components of the shutter generate friction, which makes noises and slows the response speed, thereby affecting the quality of image forming of the camera.